vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Star
|-|Hikaru Hoshina= |-|Cure Star= |-|Twinkle Imagination= |-|Twinkle Style= Summary Hikaru Hoshina is the main protagonist of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. She's an energetic but very reckless and stubborn girl who is fascinated with astronomy and traces her own constellation. After a fluffy space creature named Fuwa appeared in front of her, she discovered a crashed spaceship nearby, which contained Lala and Prunce. Shortly, they encountered the Notraders, who caused the crash. Thanks to the intervention of Fuwa, Hikaru was able to transform into Cure Star and fend them off. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Twinkle Imagination | Low 2-C Name: Hikaru Hoshina, Cure Star Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Glyph Creation, Transformation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Radiation and extreme cold (Can survive in space), Gravity Manipulation (The Star Twinkle Cures are unaffected by gravity of different planets), Sleep Manipulation (Her pendant created a shield that blocked Burn's sleep-inducing search), and Existence Erasure (They were able to survive Ophiuchus' erasure of the universe) | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Flight, Creation, Reality Warping, Resurrection Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of taking on monsters much larger than herself), higher with Twinkle Imagination | Universe level+ (Fought Ophiuchus and was able to defeat her, and recreated the universe she erased) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted to and kept up with Aiwarn's ship and multiple ships of the Space Hunters, all which are capable of flying across interstellar distances) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of knocking down monsters who tower over her) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Universal+ Durability: Wall level (Capable of taking hits from large monsters and the Notraider generals) | Universe level+ (Tanked solid hits and bloodlusted attacks from Ophiuchus) Stamina: Very High (Is still able to continue fighting after sustaining a massive amount of damage) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Energy Projection | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Star Color Pendant, Star Color Pens Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable | Reviving Fuwa causes her to lose her powers, though it is possible to regain them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Star Punch: Star will create a yellow star in front on her. She will then wind her arm before punching it towards the enemy. *'Taurus Star Punch:' Using the Taurus Pen to enhance her attack, Star punches the pink-colored star projectile that creates a large explosion upon impact. *'Aries Star Punch:' Using the Aries Pen to enhance her attack, Star punches the red-colored star projectile at her foe. *'Pisces Star Punch:' Using the Pisces Pen to enhance her attack, Star punches the light pink-colored star projectile at the enemy. Southern Cross Shot: Star, Milky, Soleil and Selene summon their twinkle sticks, and fire a four-pointed star at their foe. Key: Base | Twinkle Style Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Humans Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters